lavunder paws destiny (My first story)
by Eyesite
Summary: Fear and hate control them all. Leaders that aren't fit to rule. One strong cat will stop their rule. 3 clans. One ruled by she cats one ruled by toms and one that forces the coad on others. Thay all want to be the strongest. Thay claim there way of doing things is the right way. With each clan on the brink of war only one medacen cat has the power to unite them.
1. Chapter 1

Dark paw lay on her moss bed. Her smokey black pelt almost made blended in with the nrsry. The only thing that made her stand out was her still blue eyes and the 3 stripes she had between her eyes. Thay started from the top of her head to her nose. Dark kits ears twitched as the wind blew the leafs covering the nursay. Dark kit was glad she had a long coat of fur.

A tom cat padded in to the nursary. He was a black tom with 3 ginger patches on his back and one in his left eye. _Your back how's my brother moon kit ishe ok_. arsked Dark kit with worry. _He will be fine dark kit it's just a bee sting. He's a strong Tom stop smothering him I know your his big sister and all but it's not like Moon kit is a runt._ Said Burn kit rolling his harf blue eyes. _Im sorry burn kit I just worry about him we will be fighting each other to show Ivystar how strong we are in just a moon._ Moned dark kit her little ears going down. The wind blew the leafs once more. _Burn kit shook leaf bare seems to be coming Sooner_. I'm all reddy freezing. _It's not that cold_ .joked dark kit. _Not all of us have long fur coats to keep us warm._ Snapped burn paw. _So were is your brother scrap kit?_ questioned dark kit. _oh Goldan rod told him to tell Ivy star what happand._ said burn kit _. Your_ _brother is scared of her why would Goldan rod send scrap kit?_ Questond dark kit. Becase we have a twisted Med cat who loves to bully the weak?Said burn kit harf sarcastikly.

How _did Goldan rod ever become a med cat._ Said scrap kit pading in _. He hates me._ Scrap kit stamped his tiny paw on the durt. Scrap kit was the runt of the litter he was a blackish brown with dark brown patches all over his fur. _I hate this clan I hate Goldan rod, most of the cats in it and my mother._ Screeched scrap paw angrily _I hate you too_ said Ivy star walking in with Moon kit . _now you 4 will have to go in the main kits nursary there are too many bees down hear it will be safer there._ Cormanded Ivy star. _But we are in the leaders nursary because we are more Inportan than the other kits_. Moned scrap kit. Scrap kit you are lucky I let you stay in this den you runt! Glared Ivy star at her son. The 4 kits flowed Ivy star to the main kit den.

 _There is some moss there reddy for mother will be over soon she is just getting you pray._ Said Ivy star pading off. Moon paw gave his sister dark kit a playful nuge. dark kit looked at her brothers short wight fur trying to spot were he was stung by the bee. It was near his only black patch of fur he had right near his tail. _Sister it's ok I'm fine stop fussing over me will as bad as mother honistly._ Larfed moon kit. _It's only Because she loves you._ Said A long slender wight she cat with a wight pelt a on lightbbrown pach on each of her flanks as well as her ears. Her fur was long like dark kits. _Hay wight willow how are you?_ Arrsked _moon kit to his mother. I'm fine son but I was worred about you are_ you _ok? Said_ wight _willow. Oh if it isn't the spesal kits of the clan_ moked a light brown tom with a dark ring of black fur around his neck. _shut your tiny trap Duck paw. The_ leaders _kits are always raised sepretly and are givin a strong litter to play with. My litter was chosen because thay are stronger and better than all of you. One of thises kits will become your leader one day so treat them with respect. Screeced wight willow._

 _It had been a few days since Darck kit ,Moon kit , Burn kit and Scrap kit had been in the main nursary. Dark kit and Duck kit had been getting on very well._ _So wich_ one _of you will become the fucher leader?_ Arked Duck kit Liking his tiny paw. Probaly _Burn kit or moon kit._ Said dark kit rubbing her left paw over _her_ ears. _I think it will be you Dark kit. I can tell by the way Ivy star looks at you your her favorot kit. Plus Ivy star always wanted a dauter. I guess the dauter of her best friend will have to do._ said Duck kit siting up right. _I doubt that in not some big strong cat I'm thin long and have long fur that drags on the floor._ Said dark kit looking at her drooping fur. _Well I think your fast smart and good with your claws. Ivy star sees it too. And I know you can be a better leader than her._ Blushed Duck kit


	2. It started so well

Dark paw lay on her moss bed. Her smokey black pelt almost made blended in with the nrsry. The only thing that made her stand out was her still blue eyes and the 3 stripes she had between her eyes. Thay started from the top of her head to her nose. Dark kits ears twitched as the wind blew the leafs covering the nursay. Dark kit was glad she had a long coat of fur.

A tom cat padded in to the nursary. He was a black tom with 3 ginger patches on his back and one in his left eye. _Your back how's my brother moon kit ishe ok_. arsked Dark kit with worry. _He will be fine dark kit it's just a bee sting. He's a strong Tom stop smothering him I know your his big sister and all but it's not like Moon kit is a runt._ Said Burn kit rolling his harf blue eyes. _Im sorry burn kit I just worry about him we will be fighting each other to show Ivystar how strong we are in just a moon._ Moned dark kit her little ears going down. The wind blew the leafs once more. _Burn kit shook leaf bare seems to be coming Sooner_. I'm all reddy freezing. _It's not that cold_ .joked dark kit. _Not all of us have long fur coats to keep us warm._ Snapped burn paw. _So were is your brother scrap kit?_ questioned dark kit. _oh Goldan rod told him to tell Ivy star what happand._ said burn kit _. Your_ _brother is scared of her why would Goldan rod send scrap kit?_ Questond dark kit. Becase we have a twisted Med cat who loves to bully the weak?Said burn kit harf sarcastikly.

How _did Goldan rod ever become a med cat._ Said scrap kit pading in _. He hates me._ Scrap kit stamped his tiny paw on the durt. Scrap kit was the runt of the litter he was a blackish brown with dark brown patches all over his fur. _I hate this clan I hate Goldan rod, most of the cats in it and my mother._ Screeched scrap paw angrily _I hate you too_ said Ivy star walking in with Moon kit . _now you 4 will have to go in the main kits nursary there are too many bees down hear it will be safer there._ Cormanded Ivy star. _But we are in the leaders nursary because we are more Inportan than the other kits_. Moned scrap kit. Scrap kit you are lucky I let you stay in this den you runt! Glared Ivy star at her son. The 4 kits flowed Ivy star to the main kit den.

 _There is some moss there reddy for mother will be over soon she is just getting you pray._ Said Ivy star pading off. Moon paw gave his sister dark kit a playful nuge. dark kit looked at her brothers short wight fur trying to spot were he was stung by the bee. It was near his only black patch of fur he had right near his tail. _Sister it's ok I'm fine stop fussing over me will as bad as mother honistly._ Larfed moon kit. _It's only Because she loves you._ Said A long slender wight she cat with a wight pelt a on lightbbrown pach on each of her flanks as well as her ears. Her fur was long like dark kits. _Hay wight willow how are you?_ Arrsked _moon kit to his mother. I'm fine son but I was worred about you are_ you _ok? Said_ wight _willow. Oh if it isn't the spesal kits of the clan_ moked a light brown tom with a dark ring of black fur around his neck. _shut your tiny trap Duck paw. The_ leaders _kits are always raised sepretly and are givin a strong litter to play with. My litter was chosen because thay are stronger and better than all of you. One of thises kits will become your leader one day so treat them with respect. Screeced wight willow._

 _It had been a few days since Darck kit ,Moon kit , Burn kit and Scrap kit had been in the main nursary. Dark kit and Duck kit had been getting on very well._ _So wich_ one _of you will become the fucher leader?_ Arked Duck kit Liking his tiny paw. Probaly _Burn kit or moon kit._ Said dark kit rubbing her left paw over _her_ ears. _I think it will be you Dark kit. I can tell by the way Ivy star looks at you your her favorot kit. Plus Ivy star always wanted a dauter. I guess the dauter of her best friend will have to do._ said Duck kit siting up right. _I doubt that in not some big strong cat I'm thin long and have long fur that drags on the floor._ Said dark kit looking at her drooping fur. _Well I think your fast smart and good with your claws. Ivy star sees it too. And I know you can be a better leader than her._ Blushed Duck kit


End file.
